Cookies
by Breathing In Shadows
Summary: Angel/ dresden Files crossover, Two girls, one a Holy Knight, one a White Court vampire, are commissioned to help Angel and his friends with some problems, while trying to help themselves. Dreaden gets the better deal, lucky guy. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own_

"So we are in agreement?" Harry Dresden asked.

"Of course. When will you be getting here?"

"I'll be there by tomorrow, if that works for you." The last bit worded as more of a question.

"That works for me fine. And your friend, she'll be here as well?"

"She did agree, though she is on a later flight. And I can't say what her reaction will be..."

"We'll get there when it comes. See you tomorrow." After he hung up the phone, Dresden let out a sigh of relief. Now, if only he could get Dave to agree…

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Harmony," Angel called through the little black rectangle on his desk.

"Yes Bossy…I mean Boss. What do you want?"

"Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow."

"Right away!" Came the chipper reply. "Anything else?"

"Uhh… Maybe some blood?"

"I'll be right there!" Was the all too happy reply.

"I really need to see if Fred can make me some migraine pills…" Angel mumbled to him self, silently cursing his chipper assistant.

………………………………………………………………………..

Next Day

"So Angel, when is this…" Wesley paused for a moment, " Harry Dresden going to show up?"

Angel, and all of his team were in his office, waiting. Waiting for Harry Dresden to show up. And they were all very bored. Lorne was fiddling with his phone, the one time that he wanted something to do, and no one felt like calling him. Fred was sitting in one of the chairs across from Angel's desk, reading a report that she had just been given. And what of Spike you ask? Well, he was currently sulking in a corner, thoroughly annoying Angel.

Angel sighed, he was bored of waiting. "I don't know. He _did _say that he was coming from Chicago."

"Do you think that we can trust them, Angel?"

"There's no reason not to," Angel explained. "We are both getting something important out of this, so there is no reason for either of them to double cross us."

Before Wesley could speak again the speaker on Angel's desk crackled to life once more.

"Boss, the wizard guy is here."

"Ok, show him in."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Show him in."

"Ok Mr. Dresden, Angel's office is the one right in front of you, go on in." Harmony smiled.

"Thank you…" Harry paused a moment, reading the plaque on the receptionists desk, "Harmony."

"No prob'!" Dresden walked away, thinking that that girl was _way_ too happy.

When Dresden opened the door to Angel's office, he was met with the sight of Angel's entire team.

"Hello." The dark haired man behind the desk said. "I'm Angel, and this is my team: Fred, she runs our lab," Fred waved a bit uncertainly, "Lorne, who is in charge of the entertainment area," Lorne waved excitedly, "Gunn, who is our expert in multi-dimensional law. " "Hey." "And Wesley, who is our expert in research and the occult." "Hello."

"Hey, what about me, Peaches?" Spike asked, incredibly annoyed at his lack of recognition.

Angel sighed, "And this is Spike, the annoying ghost that haunts me."

"Hmph."

"Hello, I'm Harry Dresden." Harry introduced himself.

"Where is your friend that you said was coming?"

"Ah, yes, she is taking a later plane here, but should be here at the latest in about half of an hour.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Dresden, but we should get back to work." Fred said as she left, being followed by everyone other than Spike.

Angel looked expectantly at Spike. When he made no sign of leaving, he sighed again. "Spike, don't you have some where else to be?"

"Not a chance, Peaches." Spike smirked. "I want to see what magic man over here has to say."

Angel sighed again. He really, _really _had to have Fred make him some migraines pills that worked for vampires. "Fine, just don't…speak, ok?"

"Fine by me, Peaches." Spike agreed, still smirking.

"Alright, back to what we were…" Angel was interrupted by the door of his office being kicked in, almost to the point of having to be replaced.

"Dresden, I truly hope that you have a good reason for asking me to take a plane from Chicago to meet you at the LA branch of a multi-dimensional_ evil_ law firm. If you don't, I suggest that you start to run now, I might let you have a head start."

Dresden gave a shaky laugh, "Hello Davena, long time no see."

"_Dresden_." The girl introduced as Davena said warningly.

"Dave," Harry said beseechingly, "There is a very good reason that I asked you here, so just sit down and hear us out, ok?"

Davena sighed. "Seeing as I'm already here, I see no reason not to at least not hear you out. You're lucky Dresden. I wouldn't have bothered to come out here if I hadn't already planned to. But anyway, tell me what is going on." She turned away from Dresden and gave Spike and Angel their first full look at her. She had pale, almost white skin and her eyes were grey, with flecks of silver imbedded inside . She had shoulder length black hair, and was dressed all in black; black jeans, black shirt, black shoes and a black leather jacket.

Angel bristled at Davena's evil comment. "This branch isn't that evil, actually. I've made sure of that."

"Oh, so you're only one-eighth evil? That's _so _much better." Davena responded searingly.

"Dave, please, just hear out the plan, ok?" Dresden practically pleaded, it really sucked to be old fashioned at times.

"I already said that I would, didn't I?"

"That you did. So here's what is going on. You know about the …issues that I am having currently with the White Council," At this she nodded her head, "Well, in exchange for helping this group with some of the problems that this branch is having,"

"You mean demons, witches and other ugly little slimies as well." She interrupted.

"Yes, those. Now, as I was saying, in exchange in having help to deal with all of those little problems, they will let either of us have access to all of their files and books and what not, whenever there is a need for them. Seeing as I'm in a bit of a spot right now, I was hoping that you would agree to help them. So, will you agree?" Dresden asked, hopefully.

Davena sighed, "I really wish I could be of help, Dresden, I really do, but I can't. I'm having my own issues with the White Council right now."

Dresden looked at her. "They're trying to kill you again, I take it."

"Dresden, when are they not trying to kill me?"

He looked at her accusingly. "Who did you kill this time?" By now, Davena and Dresden were completely ignoring Angel and Spike, who were trying to follow these latest developments ads best as they could.

"Why is it every time I'm in trouble you automatically assume that I killed some one? It's just not fair."

"Dave, every time you are in trouble with the council, it's because you _did_ kill someone. So I see no reason to change my opinion now." Dresden explained, "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

Davena looked slightly guilty. "Well, it's not like he'll be missed…"

Angel butted into the conversation at this point, "Who are you to judge who has worth living?"

In the corner, Spike sighed. "Oh no, not your 'Holier -Than- Thou' shit again. Give it a rest, would you?"

"Simple Angel... I'm assuming that that is your name, seeing as every one calls you that. I have three reasons why no one will miss this fellow. Number one: he ate_ babies_. Number two: he turned their souls into little cannibalistic … ghosties! And three: He cursed me with said ghosties. I really don't think anyone will care about his death all that much. Plus, I was hurt, I needed to feed." Davena tore apart any and all arguments that Angel might have had.

"Give it up, Poof, she's got you beat, no matter how you look at it."

Davena ignored Spike's comment. "So that is why I can't help you, sorry." She started to walk out the door.

"What are you going to do then?"

She paused, "I'm going to go to the apartment that I just rented and protect it in any and all ways that I can get my hands on." She saw the look that Dresden gave her. "I told you that I wouldn't have bothered to come if I wasn't going to already. This is practically as far away as I can get from the White Council."

"So, you are unable to think of any way to save your self from the council?" Dresden asked.

"Yup. No way, short of my actually going home, but that would cause other problems, and I really don't need more of those."

"Home? Where is your home?" Dresden asked, curious. He had no idea where she was from, though judging by her accent, which he had never heard her use before either, it was some where British.

"Well, I was actually born in Canada, but I've lived most of my existence in England. I consider it more my home than anywhere else."

"Ah, I see. And the White council, nor the White Court know that that was where you were, so you hide that fact, and your accent so that no one can figure that out." Dresden filled in.

"Yes, that's it exactly." Davena confirmed his inferences.

"So why are you speaking with your accent now, if you want to keep that little secret a, well, secret?" Dresden asked, slightly confused.

"Well, seeing as this time I have no way to hide from the council, and the fact that I actually killed the guy, and I have no way to prove that he was indeed evil, I thought 'Why not?' it's not like I'll be alive for much longer. I'd say until about the end of the week."

Dresden looked at her like she was crazy. "That's insane!"

She laughed. "You might call it insane Dresden, but I call it going out in style. So, as I was saying before we got off on this nice little tangent, I'm going to go to the nice little apartment that I am renting, protect it and myself as best that I can, and see how long it takes for whoever they send after me to find me….with my luck, they'll ask Morgan to do it. That'll make him happy, I'm thinking." Dresden winced when she said Morgan's name.

"I thought he only had it out for me." Dresden mused.

"No. He hates me too. Actually, I think the best present anyone could ever give him would be both of our heads on pikes."

Dresden sighed in agreement, "You're right, that would be the best present anyone could ever give him."

Davena began to walk out of Angel's office again. "So I'll see you, or no actually, I won't."

"Wait." Angel said, making Davena pause, again. "Would you agree to help us if we could offer you protection?"

Davena thought about it for a second, "I would, actually. But, you can't. Nothing can stop them when they are trying to kill you. Believe me, I know."

"They've been after you before and you've survived. What's so different about this time?"

"As I just explained, this time_ Morgan's_ after me. He will not give up, no matter how long it takes, he will find me. And besides, the last few times that they have been after my head, I have been able to prove that I did what was necessary. I can't do that this time."

"But you did say that he was evil, the guy that you ate, you did." Spike interjected, making Angel look at him oddly. Why was Spike trying to help?

"Because I have no way to prove that. But thanks for the idea, Bleachy." Davena said smirking.

"Hey, what did you call me?"

"I called you Bleachy, surely you heard that."

"Why did you call me Bleachy?" Spike asked, miffed.

"Well I thought that it would be a bit obvious, but maybe you couldn't grasp that fact."

"Ok, both of you stop, before you go at each others throats." Angel broke up their… disagreement.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? I don't know your name." Davena pointed out.

"You know you could have just asked me _Diva_. It's Spike."

"Oh, ok Bleachy."

"Hey, I told you my name!"

"Yes, but I never said that I would call you that. And don't call me Diva ." Davena said, annoyed.

"Well, if you are going to call me Bleachy, I'm going to call you Diva."

"Hmph, whatever. I don't care."

"Really? 'Cause it seemed like you did just then _Diva_." Spike pointed out, his smirk growing.

"Yes, well that is because you caught me off guard, _Bleachy_."

"Ok then, now that we have gotten this out of the way, will you consider it?" Angel asked.

"…Yes, I'll help you for as long as I can, though I'm not really sure how long that will be." Davena agreed.

While that whole exchange was happening, Dresden's attention was being diverted by the figure standing in the door way.

"Uh, Davena?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Uh, look…" He gestured towards the door to Angel's office.

Davena's eyes widened. "…Sam?!"

"Cookies?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own, well, except for Sam and Davena. They belong to my friend, but I stole them. Mwa hahahaha!_

"Sam?" Davena asked, shocked.

"Cookies?" The girl identified as Sam responded, before going over to Davena and hugging her.

Absent mindedly Davena reached into one of her coat pockets and withdrew a cookie, handing it to Sam.

"Cookie!" She happily grabbed the cookie and began to nibble at it like a gerbil.

Dresden looked as shocked as Davena did. It was understandable, seeing as he had never actually met her, but had heard stories about her from Davena.

Sam was a Knight of the Cross, meaning that she did the will of the Powers That Be. She was rather short, with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing baggy jeans, scuffed black shoes, a black band tee shirt and a blue wind breaker. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She came complete with a glowing, holy sword and other odd and potentially useful powers. Needless to say, she was powerful. And she had an odd obsession with cookies, which no one could quite understand.

"I've been carrying those around with me for a very long time, hoping you'd show up. I haven't seen you in a very long time. Not since… when was the last time that I saw you? I can't actually remember."

"Nazis!" Sam said in a childish voice.

"Oh, yes, that's right, back in WWII, I remember now. You blew up one of those nuclear subs, put a bit of a kink in the plans for that one, it did."

"You failed to mention that time." Dresden said, slightly perturbed.

"Dresden, I haven't told you about many times. The reasons being that there are too many of them for this life time… or at least yours."

"Wait wait wait," Angel interrupted, "Nazis? How were you alive during WWII? You don't look more than twenty. That makes no sense what so ever."

For the first time, Sam's attention had been drawn away from Davena and Dresden and to Angel and Spike, the only other two inhabitance of the room.

"Kill!" Sam yelled, as she launched her self at Angel, holy sword drawn.

"Ah!" Angel got out before he was tackled to the floor, holy sword almost cutting his ear off.

"Sam! No!" Davena yelled, trying to shield herself from the light that was cascading from the sword. "Dresden, try and stop her!"

"What?! Why me?" He yelled back, slowly circling the fight, seeing if he could even find an opening in the fight.

"Because , the sword _burns_ me!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Davena responded sarcastically. "Do a spell. Something that can immobilize them or something."

Dresden took this small opportunity to thank whoever was in that cloudy city in the sky that he could perform spells like this on the fly. People really didn't give you the credit that you deserve if you could pull something like this off.

A moment later, Sam and Angel were frozen in the middle of Angel's office, mid fight. Davena gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok, here is what is going to happen. Sam, do not, and I repeat do not- attack Angel. If you can do that, I will have Dresden release you from the spell." She turned her attention to Angel, "That goes for you too.

If you attack her, she will fight back, and I don't think that we would be able to stop her that time. Now," She looked at them both, "Do you both agree?"

They nodded.

"Good. Dresden, if you would be so kind as to do the honours."

He released the hold that he had placed on them both. "Dave, you really need to learn how to do that kind of thing."

"No, my interest ion the occult ended in the seventeen hundreds. Though that_ was_ after I learned how to set things on fire. Every thing seemed boring after I learned make things spontaneously combust."

"Fire!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, come here, and put out that sword!" Davena pointed to the space in front of her. Sam looked very much like a kicked puppy as she came to stand in front of Davena, sword safely stowed . "Good. Now, I am only going to tell you this once. Do not kill anyone who works here, unless you are told to do so. Am I understood?"

"But…but he's _bad_." Sam whined, trying to get her point across, "He's a _vampire_! I must _destroy_ him! Burn! Burn burn burn!"

Davena sighed. "I am too, unless you had forgotten in the fifty years since we've seen each other. Really now, you know for a fact that just because someone's a vampire, doesn't mean that they are necessarily evil."

"But… but, you have a _soul_!" Sam said, trying to make a good point for killing Angel.

Davena sighed, _again_. "Sam, take a nice, hard look at Angel, and Spike too for that matter. Now, tell me what you see."

Sam looked at Spike and Angel. Really hard. "Uh… The Undead!" She said proudly.

"Besides that."

"…. Oh! Hey! They do have souls!"Sam said, grinning happily. "Now I don't have to destroy you with the power of God! Yay!"

Sam ran over to Angel, who flinched before he realized that Sam had flung her arms around him and was hugging him. If he had needed to breathe, he would have been dead by now.

"New friend!" She yelled happily, as she took her arms away from him

Then she spotted Spike.

"Other new friend!" She yelled as she ran towards him, flinging her arms out wide. She promptly fell through him.

"Um… I'm a bloody ghost! I'm unhuggable." Spike spoke, annoyed.

"Awww..." Sam whined as she picked herself off of the floor, walking through Spike again.

"Can you stop walking through me?" Spike asked.

Sam stuck her hand through Spike again, then pulled it out. Then did it again. Then jumped through Spike. Then back through him to where she used to be.

"This is much better than hugs!" She said happily as she jumped through him again. And again. And again.

"…Bugger." Spike cursed as Sam continued to jump back and forth, through him. He turned and walked through the wall behind Angel's desk. Sam tried to follow. There was only one problem, Sam wasn't a ghost. She hit the wall head first.

One thing that is well documented about Knights of the Cross is that they are very strong, thus making them very hard to damage. Sam was not the exception to this. Actually, she was. She was much stronger than ordinary Knights of the Cross, and no one knew why. Some thought it was her sword. Others her strange mannerisms. Davena knew for a fact that it was because her cookies, but besides that, she really had no idea why they made her so strong.

Sam got up as though nothing had happened. Then she took out her sword.

"This is not good." Dresden commented, looking warily at the corner that Sam was in, Angel backed away from the danger zone. "This is not good at all."

"No, this is not good at all." Davena agreed. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"He cheated! Not fair!" Sam explained, as she began hacking away at the wall in front of her.

"No! Bad Sam! Stop!" Davena ordered her.

"No." She said, still hacking away at the wall.

In a last ditch effort, Davena tried bribery. "Sam, if you stop trying to cut through the wall, I'll give you a cookie."

"Cookie!"

Davena laughed weakly, handing Sam the cookie.

"Perhaps I should leave while I have the chance. I'll be back occasionally, when I have something to research." Dresden said, then turned to Davena. "Try not to get killed. And please try to control Sam." Dresden walked out to Angel's office, and out of their lives for a very long time coming.

"…Cookie!"


End file.
